In the transmission of power, it is often desirable to determine and control the amount of torque being developed. Numerous devices have been developed for effecting such control, including mechanical, hydraulic, disc, etc. devices. A widely used torque control system in automotive applications comprises a mechanical torque control system.
Another form of torque control system commonly utilized in automotive applications is an oil-type control system which has recently become increasingly popular.
The known torque control systems, however, are found to have disadvantages in reliability, efficiency, and stability, particularly with the known mechanical types of torque control devices. The hydraulic torque control devices have a serious deficiency in the reduced transmission efficiency caused thereby. Thus, there has been a longfelt need for an improved torque control system which, while being simple and economical of construction, would provide high reliability, minimum energy loss, stability, and high efficiency.